


Disco Stick

by kobihetsurau



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Drunk Sex, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Jongkai are twins, Kai and Kyungsoo are married, Light Bondage, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Polyamory, Sehun and Jongin are dating, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Swingers, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Twins, jongkai have a history, kyungsoo is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobihetsurau/pseuds/kobihetsurau
Summary: Sehun never imagined that an accidental dick pic would lead to a pair of twins in his bed.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Memrur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memrur/gifts).



> *Please read the tags carefully!* This will be posted in three parts. Part one will be the beginning of Jongin and Sehun's relationship, and part three will be the threesome. Parts two and three can be skipped entirely by the reader if they only want to read part one.

_Ding_.  
  
Jongin looked away from his desktop screen to see a new text on his phone and froze. The image preview stayed on the screen until his phone dimmed back to black. He must have imagined it, but there was no denying that it was definitely a dick pic.

Someone sent him a dick pic. At work. On his _work phone._  
  
Jongin debated back and forth internally before abandoning his work and grabbing his phone. He thumbed through it until he opened up his texts and nearly dropped his phone in shock.  
  
By god, that had to be the prettiest, thickest, _longest_ cock Jongin had ever seen. And the sender was none other than his new administrative assistant.  
  
Jongin quickly closed his texts. Then reopened them. Should he text back? What would it look like if the Senior Executive Vice President, overseer of the company’s financial details and effective number two to the President, responded to an unsolicited dick pic from one of his subordinates?  
  
_To: Oh Sehun_ __  
_Meet me in my office at 4:45._  
  
Jongin didn’t have time to think before he hit send. The text was professional and inconspicuous enough, right?  
  
He glanced at the time, already 4:30 in the afternoon. He had to make preparations.

 

  
  
“Come in,” Jongin said in response to the two knocks on his office door. He removed the cork from an expensive bottle of grenache and started pouring the first of two glasses as his assistant entered the room with a solemn look on his face.  
  
“You wanted to see me sir?” Sehun asked.  
  
“Yes. I’m sure you’re well aware as to why I called you in here.”  
  
Sehun sighed dejectedly before rattling his words off as if he was bored. “Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic?”  
  
Jongin stopped pouring the second glass of wine. “A-accidentally?”  
  
_Shit. Shit shit shit._ __  
  
Sehun’s thick brows rose suddenly and his eyes widened before his lips curled into a goddamn smirk. “So then, did you like my picture?”  
  
“I-I never said that!” Jongin placed the bottle back down on the desk and felt how hot his cheeks grew, certain that he was blushing bright red and doing a terrible job of hiding the fact that he thought Sehun sent the picture on _purpose_ and he was trying to _flirt_ with him in return.  
  
“You didn’t have to say it,” Sehun said cheekily before shaking his head in disbelief and laughing lightly. “You know, I thought I was getting fired.” Sehun stepped forward and approached the desk. His dress shoes clapped quietly over the polished flooring until his hands rested on the desk on either side of Jongin, effectively caging him in. “It’s bigger in person. Want to see?”  
  
Jongin swallowed hard and adjusted his round rimmed glasses further up his nose. “N-not here, are you crazy?”  
  
Sehun smiled wider before averting his gaze to the wine glasses. He lifted the bottle and finished pouring the half filled one before giving it to Jongin, taking the other and drinking a sizable amount all at once.  
  
Jongin watched as Sehun quickly drank the entire glass and lifted his own to his lips and did the same, his cheeks heating up even more as he decided _fuck it_ and placed his then empty glass back down. “You’re not expecting a raise for this, are you?”  
  
“No raise,” Sehun crooned as he put away his own glass and leaned in closer, the smell of the wine wafting from his breath. “Just you.”  
  
His lips tasted like the wine too. Jongin exhaled slowly between kisses and visibly relaxed when Sehun pressed against him. He gasped when he felt Sehun’s hands grab his thighs and lift him onto the desk before standing between his legs, their soft, pliable dress slacks making the friction between them tantalizingly sweet. Sehun was doing wonderful things with his tongue, and Jongin couldn’t help but to surrender to each touch and movement.  
  
They both breathed heavily as things grew more heated, hands searching past clothing and the contents of Jongin’s desk carefully pushed away as Sehun lowered Jongin down to lay against the varnished wood. Jongin moaned as he looked down at Sehun’s waist where he had undone the front of his pants, his bulge past his underwear prominent and alluring.  
  
Sehun palmed Jongin’s cock that was already free and painfully erect as Jongin rested his arms above his head, his dress shirt unbuttoned and his dusky brown nipples looking good enough to taste. Sehun bent down and licked one, making Jongin immediately arch his back from the desk.  
  
“You like that?” Sehun laughed before licking again, taking Jongin’s resounding groan as confirmation. He continued until it reddened and moved to the other one, his hand pumping over Jongin’s erection until he was coming undone, his cock spurting messily across his chest. Sehun smirked and released Jongin’s nipple from between his teeth before licking up the thick cum, swallowing it and teasing Jongin’s cock with his tongue until he twitched away from over sensitivity.  
  
Jongin covered his face with his hands and ended up smudging his glasses as he panted, caught somewhere between embarrassed that he came so quickly and blissfully enamored that he came so quickly.  
  
Sehun backed away just enough to give Jongin room to breathe before he tugged on the open sides of his shirt and helped him sit up. Sehun was still very hard as he tucked Jongin’s dick back into his pants and hastily urged him off the desk and onto his knees.  
  
Jongin caught his breath and tried to make quick work of getting Sehun’s cock out, but as he reached into the front of his underwear, he found that he couldn’t quite get the entire thing out without making Sehun uncomfortable. Jongin lost his patience and eventually just tugged down his pants and boxers until they pooled at his ankles.  
  
“Oh... my god,” Jongin gasped, his eyes growing wider as he came face to face with the dick behind the pic. Sehun was right, it certainly was bigger in person.  
  
He reached for it and felt its weight in his hand. It was heavy, and Jongin didn’t have time to think about it before he wrapped his lips around the head and swirled his tongue enthusiastically.  
  
“Think you can handle it, baby?” Sehun asked and threaded his fingers through his boss’ hair.  
  
Jongin looked up at Sehun through his glasses and dragged his tongue along Sehun’s cock before taking the tip back into his mouth and nodding. He hummed as he sank further down, down, down, and Sehun’s grin faltered and his eyes widened as Jongin took more of his cock than he had expected.  
  
“Holy shit...”  
  
It was Jongin’s turn to smirk, as best as he could with a dick in his mouth anyway, determined to return the favor and make Sehun cum just as quickly. He could hardly see as his glasses fogged up, but he felt each subtle twitch of Sehun’s cock on his tongue as he grew closer. Jongin bobbed his head and whimpered when Sehun’s grip in his hair tightened, forcing him impossibly further down on his cock. Jongin could feel the bulge in his throat and couldn’t breathe, his one hand grasping Sehun’s thigh as he reached for Sehun’s hand with the other and placed it over his throat to show it to him.  
  
Sehun gasped as he pulled out. Jongin sputtered and took in greedy lungfuls of air as the first spurt of cum landed on his glasses. Sehun worked his hand over his own cock and painted Jongin’s face with it, his breathing labored until he was entirely spent and bent down to Jongin’s eye level, reaching forward to cup Jongin’s face in his hands and kiss him breathlessly. Sehun licked up his own cum and passed it to Jongin’s mouth, their tongues pressing urgently until they each swallowed and met each other’s eyes.  
  
“So...” Sehun started, his voice ragged and raw.  
  
Jongin sounded even more hoarse as he brushed Sehun’s previously tidy hair from his forehead, his own hair sticky with cum. “My place, tonight. Bring an overnight bag.”

 

 

“So, this is me,” Jongin muttered as he flipped on the lights and brought Sehun into his apartment.  
  
Most would probably assume he lived in a fancy high rise penthouse, given his job title and salary, but Jongin didn’t need that much space for just himself.  
  
He lived in one of the suites beneath the multi level penthouses in his building. It was a three bedroom, two bath, all on one level. The kitchen was probably the most luxurious part of his home, and his living room had a large cloth sectional and an oversized leather armchair next to a wall full of stocked bookshelves as well as an electric fireplace with a carved wooden mantle. The windows angled out towards the skyline and were fitted with automatic shades for privacy. It wasn’t an open concept like most suites, each room properly divided and separate.  
  
“Wow,” Sehun said. “This is surprisingly cozy.” His hands rested comfortably on Jongin’s shoulders as he followed close behind and kneaded his tired muscles.  
  
“Would you like something to drink?” Jongin asked as he removed his shoes and suit jacket.  
  
“Preferably something strong,” Sehun said with a playful smirk. “That wine in your office was such a tease.”  
  
Jongin laughed lightly and entered the kitchen. “Then make yourself comfortable.”  
  
Sehun walked further in towards the living room as Jongin found two glass tumblers. He poured out some scotch from a decanter that he received as a gift not too long ago, the golden brown liquid glimmering under the LED lights beneath the kitchen cabinets.  
  
Jongin walked into the living room with the glasses in hand and found Sehun admiring the view from the windows. “It’s a good thing you didn’t decide to fire me. I’d love to live somewhere like this someday,” Sehun mused, turning towards Jongin to take his glass. He sipped and hissed quietly from the strength of the drink, standing straighter and smiling at Jongin. “This is very good.”  
  
“I’m glad you like it.” Jongin stood beside Sehun and tasted his drink as well, both of them standing in silence as they looked out at the busy city together.  
  
“So,” Sehun began. “Where do we go from here?”  
  
“Hm?” Jongin hummed as he swallowed another mouthful.  
  
“Won’t our professional relationship be strained after this? Should I put in a request to switch departments?”  
  
“Oh?” Jongin grinned behind his glass as he drank. “Are you expecting to have further liaisons in the future?” He chuckled when Sehun began to backtrack at the implication that he had assumed there was anything substantial happening between them. “You’re working under the direct supervision of the chief financial officer, Sehun. Any departmental change would result in a significant pay decrease for you.” Jongin paused to take another sip. “As far as I’m concerned, our interactions inside and outside of work don’t need to be related, as long as that is agreeable to you.”  
  
Jongin watched as the tension left Sehun’s shoulders and he visibly relaxed, smiling as he emptied the contents of his glass. “It sounds like you’re the one anticipating a ‘next time,’ Mr. Kim.”  
  
“Please, call me Jongin. I believe we’re past formalities at this point.”  
  
“Of course, Jongin,” Sehun replied, testing out the name on his tongue. “Formalities seem unnecessary considering the fact I had you on your knees for me in your own office.”  
  
Jongin finished his drink at that and met Sehun’s eyes. “Indeed.”

They stood there for a few moments in silence. Jongin took Sehun’s glass once it was empty and excused himself to go refill it, but Sehun followed close behind him and kept his hands firmly placed on Jongin’s hips.  
  
Jongin leaned back against Sehun as he poured their second drinks, third if the wine from earlier was included, but neither of them finished their glasses and abandoned them on the kitchen counter as soon as Sehun attached his lips to Jongin’s neck.  
  
“I’d love to see the rest,” Sehun whispered. Jongin wasn’t sure whether he meant himself or the apartment. “Take me to your bedroom.”  
  
Jongin turned around in Sehun’s arms and leaned in until their lips met. He tasted the scotch again on his tongue, his back hitting the edge of the counter as Sehun advanced and pulled him closer. Jongin heavily exhaled each time they parted to gaze at each other, their faces dusted pink once Jongin firmly tugged on Sehun’s arm and led him down the hallway to his room, neglecting to close the door before their hands hastily started undressing each other.  
  
Sehun helped Jongin out of his dress shirt and lightly pushed Jongin until he was sprawled out on his duvet, placing a knee on the bed between Jongin’s open thighs as he made quick work of unbuttoning his own shirt. Jongin moved to unbuckle his own belt until Sehun pushed his hands away, grinning mischievously once his shirt was removed as well.  
  
“Just relax,” Sehun said and stepped out of his pants and socks, leaving only his underwear on as he climbed forward onto the bed and started tracing his tongue along the pronounced abdominal muscles of Jongin’s stomach.  
  
Jongin watched as Sehun removed his belt and didn’t simply discard it. Sehun palmed the expensive leather and looked back at Jongin’s eyes before hovering over him and gently guiding Jongin’s arms to rest above his head.  
  
“Why don’t we make this more interesting?”  
  
Jongin blinked warily as Sehun fastened the belt around his wrists. His breathing became labored from the overwhelming feeling of sudden vulnerability, and he hoped that his inexperience with that sort of thing wouldn’t be too obvious.  
  
Sehun watched Jongin carefully. “How do you feel?”  
  
Jongin tested the makeshift restraint and attempted to tug his wrists apart, his breath catching when he realized he couldn’t and that he was utterly at Sehun’s disposal. “Fuck,” Jongin muttered.  
  
Sehun grinned and lowered himself down to lick and nip at Jongin’s neck. “I’ll take that as a ‘yes,’ then.”  
  
His mouth traveled down Jongin’s torso to his waist and his hands quickly rid Jongin of the rest of his clothing. Jongin caught the pleased look on Sehun’s face as Jongin shied away, his nose buried in the bend of his elbow as his back arched away from the mattress once Sehun’s mouth reached his leaking cock. Jongin’s glasses became smudged as his arms writhed, the wet feeling of Sehun’s tongue swirling around the tip making him whimper and groan.  
  
Sehun was torturous as he teased. He would wrap his lips around the length of Jongin’s cock and sink down momentarily before pulling away again and licking beneath the head. Each time Jongin whined and thrust up for more, Sehun backed away.  
  
“Please,” Jongin begged, his glasses askew and his cheeks red.  
  
“All you had to do was ask.”  
  
Sehun steadied Jongin’s erection with his hand and kept eye contact as he sank down, finally giving Jongin what he was craving. His mouth was warm and wet, the tightening of his throat as he swallowed being on the verge of pure and utter bliss. Jongin kicked his legs uselessly as Sehun brought him closer and closer until it all vanished at once, Sehun’s gaze heavy on Jongin as he crawled forward.  
  
“Tell me where you keep the essentials, Jongin,” he ordered gently. Jongin nodded towards the bedside table before Sehun delicately removed his glasses and set them aside, moving just far away enough before returning with lubricant and a condom.  
  
Jongin’s eyes followed as Sehun finally removed his underwear. He gasped once he saw Sehun’s cock again, still overwhelmed with just how pretty and big it was and by how much he wanted it inside him, but his eyes grew wide when Sehun rolled the condom onto Jongin instead. Jongin swallowed hard and struggled to keep his voice steady. “This isn’t what I expected.”  
  
Sehun gave Jongin a cheeky grin as he coated his fingers with the lube and pressed one inside himself, straddling Jongin’s waist. “Come on, baby, ahh... I still want to have that card to play to keep you coming back for more.”  
  
“I want to touch you,” Jongin panted. He pulled at the belt around his wrists again.  
  
“Say ‘please’ and I’ll take it off,” Sehun groaned as he added another finger and circled his hips over the tip of Jongin’s cock, making it slide against his inner thigh. Sehun laughed quietly when Jongin stilled and whined, giving away that he didn’t want to be freed just yet. “That’s what I thought.”  
  
Sehun took out his slick fingers and used what remained of the lube on them to coat Jongin’s covered cock before aligning it to his ass and sinking down effortlessly. Jongin moaned as he watched, his eyes trailing back up to Sehun’s as he started to raise and lower his hips gracefully.  
  
“You have a nice cock, boss,” Sehun breathed out, making a show of it as he started riding Jongin faster. “Almost as nice as mine.” His hand came forward to slowly jerk himself off, his wrist angling to add pressure beneath the tip with his thumb. A dainty pearl of precum dropped down onto Jongin’s waist, which Sehun gathered with his fingers and pressed into Jongin’s open mouth to suck. “You even look wrecked while fucking me like this.”  
  
Jongin tasted it and groaned, his jaw falling slack as Sehun suddenly dropped down hard and started grinding with Jongin’s cock deep inside him. He repeated the action a few times before he started riding him properly, leaning forward over Jongin and twisting his nipples hard while kissing him fiercely.  
  
“Sehun, I’m gonna... shit, slow down, I’m gonna cum.”  
  
“So cum,” Sehun taunted. “I want to feel it as you cum inside me.”  
  
Jongin’s voice broke as he did just that, thrusting up into Sehun as he came within the condom, his cock stiffening and his wrists burning against the leather as he thrashed beneath him. His entire body felt hot and slicked with sweat as his mind clouded over and all other thoughts evaded him until he could only moan out _Sehun Sehun Sehun_ over and over again.  
  
He became coherent again once he heard Sehun echoing Jongin’s name as well, his domineering and playful attitude vanishing as he replaced Jongin’s cock with his fingers again and stroked himself through his own orgasm, spilling across Jongin’s chest and heaving from the exertion. Sehun panted as he let his fingers slide out and nearly collapsed forward, reaching tiredly to remove the belt from Jongin’s wrists.  
  
As soon as Jongin had the use of his hands again, they were all over Sehun, holding him close and petting his hair as Jongin kissed Sehun’s blushing cheeks. They breathed together through lazy kisses until the numb, tingling sensation of orgasm dwindled to a pleasant hum, the space between them getting colder with a combined mess of lube and cum.  
  
Jongin spoke softly first, ignoring the temptation to lay there with Sehun until morning in favor of cleaning up and getting more comfortable. “Come have a bath with me and let me cook for you,” he offered, brushing Sehun’s hair from his face.  
  
Sehun smiled and giggled quietly. “You’re the boss.”


	2. Part Two

Jongin sat sideways in his armchair with his legs dangling over the side as he turned a page. The novel wasn’t particularly interesting, but he had a hard time putting a book down after starting it even if he didn’t end up liking it. He would always be left to imagine how the book would end, and a few days of immersing himself in a lackluster story were better than missing a potential good ending.    
  
He figured he could use this time to finish the book. He and Sehun had bickered briefly over who would go out to buy ingredients for dinner, and Jongin being the softy he was ended up conceding to Sehun’s insistent desire to take care of him.    
  
It had been a few months since the first night Sehun came to his apartment. Sehun more often frequented Jongin’s place than not, and despite still technically living separately, Jongin was beginning to notice traces of Sehun’s belongings there. Just that morning he had stepped on a bobby pin in the master bathroom. He couldn’t even think of a reason why Sehun would need bobby pins.    
  
Jongin sighed and placed his bookmark before closing the book, too distracted to finish the novel after all, when he heard a knock on the door. He looked over at the time, thinking perhaps Sehun had his hands full and needed help getting inside. Jongin stretched and stood to his feet as the knocking picked up again, making him walk a bit faster.    
  
“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Jongin assured just before opening the door.    
  
“Now that’s something I haven’t heard in a long time.”   
  
Jongin blinked rapidly in surprise as he met someone that wasn’t Sehun just outside his apartment.    
  
“Expecting company?” Kai, his twin brother, waltzed in past Jongin as if he lived there. “I know that confused look you’re giving me. Is someone else coming over?”   
  
“You couldn’t bother to call first?” Jongin avoided the question and followed after Kai. Knowing his brother, he could have broken ten things just by walking down the hallway. “And watch where you walk, I have first editions out on the floor that I was going to organize.”   
  
“I’m not going to stomp all over your books, Jongin,” Kai retorted. “I just wanted to check up on my little brother.”   
  
Two minutes. Kai was only two minutes older and yet he still insisted on calling him that. “Why are you really here?”

“Ouch,” Kai said and placed his hand on his chest, feigning offense. “Do I need a reason to come see you?”

“Yes, usually.”

“Alright, smarty pants.” Kai took Jongin’s place in the cozy armchair and made himself comfortable, picking up the book Jongin had been reading. “This book isn’t very good, you know.”

Jongin huffed and crossed his arms, still waiting for an answer. 

Kai looked around instead, seeing a few choice belongings that he knew for certain weren’t Jongin’s. “Do you have a boyfriend or something? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Do I have to tell you things like that?”

“Well, I think your brother should know if you’re serious enough about someone to have them move in with you.” Kai swung his legs clumsily out of the chair and walked over to the fireplace, tracing the wood with his finger. 

“He doesn’t live with me though,” Jongin argued as he followed him. 

Kai scoffed and picked up a photo frame from the mantle, holding it out for Jongin to see. “Then tell me, who the fuck are these people?”

Jongin was about to scold Kai for his language until he noticed the picture, seeing two people he didn’t recognize. “I have no idea.”

“Are these his parents? You’re living together, but you haven’t met his family? Have I taught you nothing?”

“We’re not–” Jongin started before pinching the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses and sighing. “Alright, so what? It’s not like I need to ask their permission to date their son.”

“Jongin, Jongin,” Kai chastised, his tone condescending and playful as he returned the frame to its proper place and approached him. “Aren’t you serious about him? I mean, I met with Kyungsoo’s parents before we even fucked, and that’s saying something.”

“That’s different! He’s–”

Jongin’s words were cut off by the sound of plastic bags hitting the floor. The twins both turned to find the source of the noise to see Sehun standing in the foyer, his mouth agape and his eyes darting between them and the groceries he had dropped. “Holy fuck, you multiplied.”

Kai sneered. “Eloquent, isn’t he?”

“Leave him alone, Kai,” Jongin warned as he brushed past his brother and picked up the grocery bags. “Sorry, he’s not staying long.”

“Wait,” Sehun replied. “What’s going on? I didn’t know you had a brother.”

“Look at that bulge in his pants,” Kai blurted. “Either he’s hard because we’re twins or his cock is really as big as that picture you sent me. This is the same guy, right?”

“ _ Kai _ !”

“You sent him my nudes?!”

“No!” “Yes!” both twins shouted. Sehun felt faint. 

“Come on, Nini,” Kai bargained, his voice getting deeper as he came closer and inspected Sehun closely. “All I’m saying is if you really loved me, you’d share him. Mighty fine cock you have, by the way,” Kai said as he diverted his attention to Sehun. “Jongin’s a lucky man.”

Sehun blushed profusely and covered his crotch with the grocery bags while Jongin held his own face in his hands, beyond mortified. 

“Ignore him, oh my god,” Jongin sighed as he glared at Kai and started guiding Sehun towards the kitchen. “Shouldn’t you be heading home to greet your husband? How is he, by the way?”

“Hold on, what the fuck,” Sehun interrupted and placed the groceries on the counter. “I thought you just said you wanted him to share me?” Sehun asked Kai incredulously.

“Oh honey,” Kai cooed, following them into the kitchen and smacking Jongin’s frantic hands away from the groceries before playfully shoving him aside and gathering the ingredients. “When my husband and I see a fine piece of ass, we can’t help ourselves.” Kai searched for a moment before finding the pan he needed and added a modest amount of oil to it as he turned on the stovetop. “Allow me. My dear husband is working late tonight. I’m sure you two have plenty to talk about.”

Sehun looked over at an exasperated Jongin, watching as he practically stomped out towards the living room like a child having a tantrum. Sehun followed close behind, dozens of questions buzzing around in his head. 

He figured he would start with the easier ones first. “So, you have a twin.”

“Unfortunately, yes,” Jongin answered as he sank down into the sectional, appearing as if ten years had been shaved from his life. He patted the spot beside him. 

Sehun sat close and laid his legs across Jongin’s lap. “So…”

“They’re swingers. He and his husband. That’s why he’s such a flagrant ass.”

“Oh.” Sehun’s brows shot up in interest. He turned his head towards the sounds of cooking from the kitchen before his gaze returned to Jongin, who was looking at him expectantly. “Do you two not get along?”

Jongin exhaled slowly before shaking his head. “That’s not it, we get along fine. It’s just…” He paused. “My brother and I are completely different people. We share some of the same interests, but I’m just… I’ve never been inherently confident like he is. Especially when it comes to sex.”

Sehun nodded in understanding and drew closer, holding Jongin’s chin and letting their noses touch. “That’s fine with me, baby, you know I don’t need anyone but you. I don’t share nicely anyways,” he teased. 

Jongin smiled in return and nuzzled closer. “Thank you,” he whispered sincerely. “But in all seriousness, if you’re interested in doing something with them, I don’t mind. It wouldn’t exactly be my first time fooling around with them, but I’m afraid that you’ll see how inexperienced I am.”

Sehun’s sweet smile faltered, his eyes growing wider the longer Jongin spoke. “W-what?” He sputtered. “Y-you mean… both? Your brother too?”

Jongin crossed his arms, pouting and averting his gaze. “I told you I’m not as much of a prude as everyone at the office thinks.”

“Dinner time!” 

Kai sashayed into the living room with plates in hand, nodding towards the dining table to usher them out. He was wearing the pink frilly apron that Sehun knew Jongin had worn the night before. It was the only thing Jongin had been wearing. 

Jongin patted Sehun’s lap and gave him a look that said they would talk more later before he cautiously stood and tugged Sehun’s hand. 

Dinner was exceedingly awkward. Kai’s food was delicious, but the way he purposefully and seductively played with his utensils between his lips made Jongin groan and Sehun sweat bullets. It was like watching Jongin, except as if his boyfriend had been possessed by the devil incarnate. Every move Kai made was lewd. 

They ate in relative silence until Sehun couldn’t take it anymore. He slammed down his utensils and stared Jongin straight in the eye and started rambling. “Okay, super honesty time. I never imagined I’d be here with you like this. I never thought I’d even have a relationship like this, but I love you, and if I only had to have sex with you for the rest of my life I think I’d be perfectly happy with that.” 

The room was even more silent after that. Sehun swallowed hard as he watched Jongin.

Jongin shuddered and stared back, his eyes soft and a slight blush dusted his cheeks. “Sehun…”

“I’m sorry if that’s weird… but it’s how I feel.”

Before Jongin could speak, Kai interrupted with a shit eating grin. “Damn, I like this kid.”

Jongin snapped. “I think you’ve made that perfectly clear already. Thank you for the meal, but I think it’s time I spent some time with Sehun alone.”

“I’m not finished.”

Both Jongin and Kai looked at Sehun, surprise mirrored on their faces. 

Sehun took in a deep breath before continuing. “But… if this is something you want, Jongin…” he said, glancing at Kai. “Then I do too. I don’t want you to feel insecure about your desires. Just… whatever you decide, I’ll be by your side.”

Jongin watched Sehun carefully, his own blush deepening further as he remained quiet until he muttered quietly. “Alright.”

“Alright?” Sehun asked. 

“Yes.” Jongin looked over at Kai and nodded. “Then… I give you permission.”

Sehun felt his heart race. He met Kai’s predatory gaze instantly and shivered. 

“On one condition,” Jongin continued. “I get to watch.”

  
  
  


“Dinner was absolutely fantastic,” Kai purred as he put on his shoes to leave. His wide grin hadn’t left his face, and he made a point to touch Sehun subtlety at any chance he got. Jongin stayed close to his boyfriend and watched them both with wary eyes. 

“I’m really looking forward to our next meeting.” Kai directed his words to both of them and winked. “Now, come give your big brother a hug goodbye, Nini.”

Jongin sighed and peeled himself off of Sehun to give Kai an embrace. Kai didn’t hesitate and pulled Jongin close, stroking his hair affectionately. “See you soon,” he whispered. 

Sehun watched as they held each other, actively willing away his pervasive thoughts as he imagined the two of them coiled together, their lips touching, hands roaming over each other’s mirrored image of themselves. He shuddered as Jongin deliberately evaded a kiss to his neck. 

He suddenly realized it was his turn to bid Kai farewell. Sehun stepped forward and allowed Kai to do the same to him, but his parting words in Sehun’s ear made him gasp. 

“Just remember… everywhere that you touch, I was there first.”

Sehun gulped and stepped back towards Jongin and reached for his hand as if he had been burned. Kai was surely the devil in disguise. 

The door closed. Sehun and Jongin stood in the foyer silently until Sehun turned to face his boyfriend slowly. “What does he mean, ‘I was there first?’”

Jongin sighed. His shoulders sagged heavily and he pulled Sehun to the bedroom. “We have a lot to talk about.”

Sehun let Jongin lead him. He waited patiently as they both undressed and put on more comfortable clothing for bed. Sehun dipped beneath the heavy duvet with Jongin and cuddled close, waiting for him to speak. 

“We experimented. As teenagers,” Jongin began. “One thing sort of led to another. I wanted my firsts to be with someone I knew I loved and trusted with my life and he felt the same at the time, so it just… happened.”

Sehun listened intently while releasing steady gasps. “I… wow.”

“It was casual though, so don’t worry. We used to mess around a lot, but he’s busy now. I haven’t seen him in months.”

There was so much to process. Sehun’s meek, kind, introverted boyfriend had this dirty secret that he had carried with him until now, and all Sehun could think about was how turned on he was. 

“S-so… did he fuck you, or…”

“Seriously? I tell you I’ve slept with my brother and  _ that’s _ what you’re worried about?” Jongin half laughed, half choked. “We took turns.”

“It was more than once?!” Sehun sat straight up in bed. He wiped his nose to check if it was bleeding. “And… there was kissing?”

Jongin sat up with him. “What part of ‘my first everything’ doesn’t include kissing?”

“Yeah, but like, with tongue?”

Jongin smacked Sehun’s arm and giggled. “Are you seriously alright with this? This has to be shocking for you, at the very least… wait, are you hard?”

Sehun covered his face with his hands as Jongin palmed the front of his pajama pants. They hadn’t even scratched the surface of this conversation and Sehun was already about to cum in his pants like a teenager. 


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this took so so SO long! hopefully there's someone still around to read this~

The following week passed much too slowly.

Sehun waited anxiously in the living room. He made sure to dress nicely, not that it really mattered since the latter part of the evening would be spent unclothed. He didn’t want to think about it.

He and Jongin had talked endlessly about it, making sure every possible outcome would be accounted for. Yes, he assured him, he wanted this. Jongin wanted it too. It was strictly casual, and if anything happened that either of them were uncomfortable with, they would stop. Jongin wouldn’t actively participate (much to Sehun’s disappointment, not that he’d admit it), but he would be there the entire time in case Sehun needed him.

Jongin was in the kitchen preparing dinner. Sehun kept his distance just to ease his own mind. Jongin had been rather possessive earlier that day, and Sehun still brandished a large, swollen hickey on his neck from it. They hadn’t fucked in a few days, but Jongin still couldn’t keep his hands off of him. It was as if Jongin was marking him to remind Kai of who was really in charge.

It wasn’t like Jongin to be that territorial. Jongin was the more submissive counterpart more often than not in their relationship, which Sehun liked, but Sehun couldn’t help the swell of pride he felt as Jongin made him feel cherished.

Two knocks.

Sehun wrung his hands together as he entered the foyer and inhaled deeply before answering the door.

“Hey there,” Kai greeted, his hands full of a large pyrex dish. The fucker brought a casserole.

“Take this and go sit down,” Jongin said, appearing beside Sehun and trading Kai’s casserole for a full glass of wine. He offered another glass to Sehun before holding the back of his neck and pulling him in for a languid kiss, sweeping his tongue along Sehun’s upper lip for Kai to see. This was going to be a wild night.

“So demanding,” Kai practically sang, his voice smug and self assured. “Care to join me, Sehun?”

Sehun took his glass of wine and let Kai guide him from the kitchen. He took one last glance at Jongin in the kitchen, wondering whether his boyfriend really was okay with this, but Jongin turned just in time to give him a reassuring smile to settle Sehun’s nerves.

Jongin had explained his dynamic with his brother to Sehun. They were like any other siblings, apparently, and they bickered without any real venom behind it.  _ Just like any other siblings _ , Sehun thought, except with a sexual history. He still felt guilty about finding that fact so arousing. 

Kai sat directly next to Sehun at the dining table. He drank his wine quickly, not at all how you’re supposed to, and his fingers traveled deftly across Sehun’s arm as he made menial conversation. Sehun drank as well, nursing his wine glass as each touch sent tremors throughout him. The glass was empty before Jongin even came out with place settings. 

“Honestly,” Jongin sighed, spying the two empty glasses. “We’re not looking to get plastered, here. Kai, I need you to keep your head tonight,” he chastised. 

“What about Sehun? He’s drinking just as much as I am. Why doesn’t he get yelled at?” Kai pouted. Sehun thought he looked a lot like Jongin when he did that. 

“Sehun is an adult and can do whatever he pleases. You, however, are no better than a child.” Jongin refilled the glasses nonetheless and began sipping his own glass like an  _ adult _ should. 

“Yes mom,” Kai mocked, drinking his second glass in one go. “Would you like me to set the table?”

“No, you’re our guest. And you were actually invited this time.” Jongin shook his head as Kai deliberately ignored him and stood, walking towards the kitchen to help. 

Sehun debated whether he should get up as well, but Jongin placed a hand on his shoulder. 

“Sit,” he said quietly. “Just relax. You’re being pampered tonight.”

Sehun looked up with a perplexed expression. “What’s gotten into you?” he asked coyly, smiling easily with the help of the wine, his nerves finally starting to settle. 

“I like to think that a healthy amount of jealousy is normal, don’t you?” Jongin smirked cutely. “And don’t tell Kai, but I’m a little nervous. I can’t let his ego inflate any larger than it already is.”

“He scares me,” Sehun laughed. “Turns me on, definitely, but scares me.”

Jongin giggled with him. “Yeah, I totally get what you mean. He bottoms so much with his husband that if he even so much as sees someone willing to let him top, he goes in for the kill.”

“I’ve noticed.” Sehun thought about what type of man Kai’s husband must be, but he supposed that question could be answered later. 

“Here we go!” Kai said, quickly placing down various dishes and entrees. “I brought something light to share. You know, light on fat, loaded with complex carbs. For the energy.”

Jongin sighed for the umpteenth time and started drinking faster. 

  
  
  


Sehun was feeling warm in the face by the time they were finished eating. He couldn’t tell whether it was the wine or the company. 

Kai had his hand on Sehun’s thigh beneath the table as Jongin pet his hair. 

“Take him to the bedroom while I clean up,” Jongin said as he breathed into Sehun’s ear. “Don’t start without me.”

“You got it.”

Sehun flushed as Kai took his hand and led him down the hallway, finding the right room without needing to be told where to go. Sehun was immediately reminded that Kai had been there before, in this very room, with  _ his _ boyfriend. 

“It’s about time, I’ve been dying to have you all to myself.” Kai closed the door behind them and reached forward to place his hands on Sehun’s chest, trailing upwards until he was cupping his face. His thumb traced Sehun’s cheekbone. “Tell me, Sehunnie… what is it that you like? Do you like touching my little brother and making him whine for you? Or do you let him fuck you until you’re begging for him to let you cum?”

“I-I…” Sehun gasped in shock as Kai’s hands lowered, one moving to tease the hem of his pants and the other closing around his throat in a gentle grip. 

“Or is it both?” Kai laughed as Sehun nodded slowly. “I can’t imagine Jongin tossing you around like you’re nothing. He’s far too gentle. But I can.” Kai tightened his grip and leaned in, his lips hovering right in front of Sehun’s mouth. “I could tear you apart and you’d thank me for it.”

“Fuck…” Sehun gasped and let out a quiet whine when Kai held his throat even tighter. The bedroom door opened just enough to allow Jongin to slip inside and close it behind him. The sight of him made Sehun stumble backward, like he had been doing something he shouldn’t, and Kai didn’t hesitate to follow and push him until he landed on his back on the mattress. 

Kai smirked and lifted his shirt over his head. Sehun gawked at the defined abdominal muscles that rivaled Jongin’s, his hips angled and slim. He was thicker, less lean than his twin as he crawled forward and brought his lips to Sehun’s throat, not quite kissing, but rather tasting, his tongue tracing the skin and his lips dragging. He pulled back just enough to let their noses touch before he leaned in and pressed his mouth to Sehun’s. 

Sehun met him eagerly. His lips parted easily enough, and they felt just like Jongin’s, but there was something much more raw about the kiss that made Sehun whimper as their tongues flicked together. 

“Undress him.”

Sehun pulled away from the kiss to look over Kai’s shoulder, seeing Jongin sitting in the small armchair next to their bedroom bookshelf. Jongin sat with his legs crossed and his elbow on the armrest, his chin sitting in his palm. Sehun expected some sort of snappy comeback from Kai, but instead he obeyed, too immersed in the moment.

Kai lifted away Sehun’s shirt and worked on the front of his pants next, pressing hard on the center of Sehun’s chest when he sat up. “Lie still, sweetheart.”

“Listen to him,” Jongin added. “You’re being pampered, remember?”

“And if I attempt to participate?” Sehun stated as he looked back at Jongin. 

“If you can, that is,” Kai chuckled. He finished removing the last of Sehun’s clothing before flipping him over and smacking his ass. “I think you’ll find that simply lying there and taking it can be more fun than you realize.”

“Speaking from experience?” Sehun asked. 

“Oh, you mean my husband?” Kai slipped off his pants and reached down to tease himself, his cock hardening already. He hovered over Sehun as he laid on his stomach, grinding his cock along the cleft of Sehun’s ass while speaking lowly in his ear. “You should see the way my darling husband fucks your boyfriend… so patient and gentle, like he’s a delicate little thing. But for me?” Kai lifted Sehun slightly until his ass was raised, reaching around to grab Sehun’s cock and grinning to himself at the size. “He starts by tying me up. Takes fucking forever to do it because he knows I hate waiting. And it’s always the tightest here…” Kai continued, his fingers tightening around the base of Sehun’s cock. “Then he waits until I get soft, because he can’t fit the cock cage on after I’ve gotten all riled up. He straps me to a cross before picking out which whip will hurt the most… and then…” Kai stopped, laughing quietly to himself. “You know, that story can wait until later.”

Sehun looked back over his shoulder at Jongin and was shocked to see the deep blush on his boyfriend’s cheeks. It must’ve been true, then. Sehun couldn’t help but think about this faceless man that was Kai’s husband, treating Jongin like he was made of glass, caressing and kissing every inch of him just like Sehun had nearly hundreds of times, touching gently and coercing him to cum fast and hard just to let out the tension. 

But it was difficult to dwell on the thought for very long. Kai stroked Sehun’s long cock nice and slow, teasing and mocking him for thrusting into it. “Aw, are you that desperate for it? Do you get off on getting fucked by someone who looks like your boyfriend, but acts like the dirtiest fantasy your dumb little head can come up with?”

“H-hey…” Sehun rasped, wanting badly to protest, but the mocking tone of Kai’s voice and the weird infantilization struck him hard. He suddenly felt like he  _ wanted _ to be the dumb little slut that Kai made him feel like. “Please,” he amended, looking away from Jongin to look at Kai, straight in the eye. “Give it to me hard.”

Kai scoffed and glanced back at Jongin. “You’re neglecting your poor little plaything, Jongin. You make him fuck you when what he really wants is to be thrown around and beaten. I can relate… fuck, I love it when my husband leaves marks all over me…” Kai was clearly getting off on this. “Is that what you want? For me to leave pretty bruises all over that pale skin? Want me to make it hurt?”

Sehun whined, loud and strung out, nodding as shame caused his cheeks to redden. “Yes… yes.”

“You hear that, Nini? He says ‘yes.’” Kai grinned and laughed as he smacked Sehun’s ass for good measure, bragging and taunting his twin. 

“Just get on with it, won’t you?” Jongin snapped. “Don’t make me wait. I want to see you fuck him. From what I can tell, you’re all talk.”

Kai paused. Sehun, still on his hands and knees, groaned with impatience as his hand stilled. 

“Oh?” Kai mused. “Have you forgotten what I’m capable of? Has it really been that long?”

Kai’s wicked smirk and Jongin’s flushed face would be permanently burned into Sehun’s memory. He watched as Jongin squirmed in the chair and shifted his legs to cross the opposite way. 

“Now…” Kai turned back to Sehun and lifted him up, turning them around until they both faced Jongin. 

Sehun looked up at his boyfriend and whimpered, suddenly embarrassed to be so exposed in front of him like this with another man behind him, cock hard and hole clenching to be filled by someone other than Jongin. 

He didn’t even notice Kai lubing up his fingers before he felt the wet digits circling his rim just before one pressed inside. Sehun had been too caught up in the artificial guilt of cheating on Jongin right in front of him, and the sudden sensation made him let out a broken moan, hands digging into the sheets beneath him for leverage. “Fuck!”

Kai cooed. “One finger and you’re already like this?” He clicked his tongue in disapproval. “Jongin, I’m disappointed in you. How long has it been since you gave him cock? He’s so needy.”

“Would you shut up and just fuck him already?”

Sehun gasped and stared at Jongin. He had never seen him this strung out, his hands clenched into fists on the armrests. “Jongin,” Sehun called out to him, his brows creased as Kai added another finger, the stretch burning. “Jongin…”

Jongin smirked immediately. It mirrored Kai’s usual default expression of smugness, but it was definitely unique and inherently  _ Jongin _ . “I’m here baby… relax. Let him fuck you nice and hard for me, won’t you?”

“Yes,” Sehun gasped, feeling Kai’s fingers slip out, hearing the sound of a condom wrapper being ripped open. “Yes, yes… ah!”

Sehun’s mouth fell open. He felt the start of Kai’s cockhead splitting him open, stretching in a way that felt both familiar and foreign at the same time, slowly sinking in deeper and deeper until he could feel it in his stomach. He had to look back to remind himself that it wasn’t Jongin, but the devil himself, wearing the face of his boyfriend, features loosened in pleasure. 

“Oh, fuck yes.” Kai pressed his hips flush against Sehun’s plush ass. “You’re so fucking tight…” He kept pressing inside before circling his hips, his hands grabbing skin. “And this ass…” Kai said as he smacked it hard. “You’re so skinny, but this  _ ass _ …”

Sehun couldn’t breathe. Each greedy gasp felt like it did nothing. He lifted his head clumsily, on his hands and knees facing the foot of the bed, facing  _ Jongin, _ as Kai pulled back and gave his first thrust forward. “Jongin…!”

“That’s it, purr for him, kitten.” Kai brought a hand down the length of Sehun’s spine, massaging up to his shoulders and lifting him into proper position, pressing down on his lower back to arch nicely. “Do it while you can. You’ll be calling my name before you know it.”

“Fuck,” Sehun mewled, feeling each inch of Kai’s cock as he began to move in a consistent pace. If Sehun concentrated, he knew that it was only a warm up, the movements nice and easy, and if Kai had been even the least bit truthful, it was nothing compared to what would come. But Sehun couldn’t help but wonder, if it felt this good already, whether he’d survive the rest of it.

“Bounce back on it for me, baby, I want to see what that ass looks like when you work for it.”

Sehun turned his head back to look at Kai, giving him a weak scowl. “Aren’t you supposed to be dazzling me or something? All that talk… and you just—”

His voice was cut off by a rough smack to his ass. “I said,  _ move _ . Or are you that desperate for me to start hitting you, baby?”

Sehun grappled at the sheets beneath him and looked forward with red cheeks, both on his face and otherwise, seeing Jongin watching him with a dark, aroused gaze. He held eye contact with him as he started to rock his hips back, obeying reluctantly and choking on a moan when Jongin cursed under his breath and adjusted the front of his pants to accommodate his growing interest.

“You like that?” Kai asked, his tone smug.

“Yes,” both Sehun and Jongin replied, Jongin’s face turning a darker shade at the admission.

“Fuck…” Kai looked down as Sehun’s ass bounced on his cock, keeping his hands to himself as the sound of their skin meeting started to get louder. “That’s such a pretty sight. I’d say you’re a fool for bottoming so much, but his cock is too nice to pass up, huh Nini?”

Sehun slowed down and caught his breath. He lowered himself until his chest was against the sheets, arched deeply as he switched to slowly wiggling his hips with Kai’s cock deep inside him.

He expected Kai to say something else to continue spreading the fire beneath his skin, feeling so hot already when they had barely started, but the smart comments and teasing flirtation slowly began to ebb. Kai hissed and grabbed Sehun’s ass in both hands before taking over control again. His hips met Sehun’s ass in quick succession, and he gradually became more vocal with his sounds of pleasure.

Sehun panted and reached back for him, his eyes closed and his heart racing in his chest. He felt like a vessel for Kai’s cock, like he was being used to get him off, and that idea made his cock leak beneath him as it slapped against his stomach with each thrust until Kai finally slowed down.

“Shit,” Sehun exhaled. He opened his mouth to ask for more just before Kai pulled out entirely and tossed him over. He was on his back, staring straight up at Kai as he took his cock in hand and guided it back inside him, adjusting Sehun until he was partially on his side with a leg raised.

“There you go… _ fuck _ .”

Sehun cried out. He felt the next rough thrust up in his stomach. “Ah!”

“Shut up,” Kai warned through gritted teeth. He reached down and grabbed Sehun’s chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. Sehun nearly forgot that they weren’t alone, pulled in by the look in Kai’s eyes. “You said you wanted this. So shut up and fucking take it. The next sound out of you, I’ll gag you and hit you until you cry. And  _ then _ you can have my cock back.”

Sehun’s eyes grew wider, frozen in shock.

“Do you understand me?”

Sehun nodded.

He reached up to cover his mouth. Sehun couldn’t possibly follow that order with the way Kai’s cock split him open at that angle. He swore he could see stars. Jongin had fucked him in this position before, but not like this. Where Jongin was sweet and doting, Kai was rough and demanding.

One particular thrust at just the right spot left Sehun breaking his rules already.

“Fuck, please!” Sehun begged, already fucked so far toward the end of the bed that his head was almost hanging off, staring at Jongin and begging for him. “Jongin!”

Kai sighed and pulled out, shoving Sehun’s leg off to the side. “The fuck did I tell you? Are you already fucked that stupid that you can’t keep your fucking trap shut?”

Sehun shook his head, realizing his mistake. Before he knew it, he was being dragged further onto the bed and turned back over, his hair pulled as a sharp, painful slap of Kai’s palm hit his ass and echoed throughout the room. The next hit was on his face, not as harsh, but enough to startle. Kai leaned down at looked Sehun in the eye.

“Apologize.”

Sehun whimpered as Kai pulled his hair harder, forcibly tilting his head back. “S-sorry…”

“‘Sorry,  _ sir _ .’”

“Sorry sir…” Sehun felt his cock twitching beneath him as he repeated the words, exhaling raggedly and feeling a smile creeping on his lips.

Kai returned the smile, a wicked glint in his eyes. “Good boy.” 

Several more hits later, Sehun moaned and lifted his ass into it, craving the next one, his skin blooming crimson in response. “Kai…”

Kai looked forward at Jongin before cooing, petting Sehun’s hair. “That’s right… say it again.”

“Kai!” Sehun repeated his name as he hit him once more, moaning out of the word as he filled him with his cock again.

Sehun was blinded by pleasure. Kai’s hips didn’t stop this time, drilling him forward until Sehun had everything he could do not to lose balance and fall forward. When Kai reached beneath him to touch his cock, his world stopped, his orgasm approaching hard and fast until his voice went hoarse, crying when he spilled on the sheets underneath them.

Kai groaned and finally slowed down when Sehun began moaning out in pain, too overstimulated to tolerate any more. He pulled out, still hard and swinging, before giving Sehun one last smack on his ass. “Fuck, baby.”

Sehun couldn’t move or think straight. The next thing he knew, he was being moved, his head resting on the pillows and two pairs of hands touched him.

“You’re so amazing, love,” Jongin whispered to him, smoothing his hair away from his damp forehead.

“You really are,” Kai’s voice mirrored, kisses pressed to his face as he caught his breath.

“I… wow,” Sehun breathed. His entire body tingled, covered in sweat. He quickly started to feel a bit cold, but before he could mention it, Kai was already covering him in a blanket. “What about—”

“Hm? Oh, don’t worry about me,” Kai reassured him. “How are you feeling?”

“Fucking great,” Sehun giggled.

“That’s good.” Kai sounded relieved.

“Let us know if you need anything,” Jongin added.

Sehun saw the moment that Kai’s attention shifted. Once he was satisfied with Sehun’s wellbeing, he quickly reminded himself of his own arousal, still aching between his legs as he removed the condom and tossed it aside.

“Jongin.”

Jongin looked at his twin and shuddered.

“It really has been too long, hasn’t it?”

Sehun watched as Kai reached out and grabbed his lover by the front of his shirt and tugged him onto the bed.

“Have you forgotten what my cock feels like, baby brother?”

It unfolded in front of him and he couldn’t look away. Kai pulled Jongin in for a kiss, and Sehun swore his heart stopped.

The sight of the two of them, their tongues meeting, hands roaming, and voices echoing each other was too much to handle. It was so much more intense than Sehun could’ve ever imagined. He felt dirty and raw just from looking.

He listened and stared as Jongin shed his clothing. His voice sounded so vulnerable as he moaned Kai’s name, glancing over at Sehun and blushing hard when he realized Sehun was watching closely.

“Shh, just you and me…”

Kai lowered Jongin onto the bed next to Sehun.

Sehun’s hand wandered down to his spent cock, but he trembled when he felt himself stiffening yet again. The display before him was too erotic, too taboo, and his cock reacted to it naturally.

The sound of Jongin’s desperate moan after Kai pressed his cock inside him would be something Sehun remembered forever.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sehun leaned back in his chair at his cubicle. His long legs stretched beneath the desk as he looked over the top of the wall that divided his space from the one next to him.

Mondays really were the worst. Especially after a weekend as wild as his. Sehun was constantly poking his head into Jongin’s office just to see him, which wasn’t doing much for his productivity, but he was currently deep into a long string of paperwork that needed to be done by five.

He really had every intention of meeting his deadline until he spotted a familiar face strutting down the hall with a stack of lunch boxes in his arms. Too familiar.

“Good afternoon!”

Kai stood there, bold as brass, holding out one of the lunches for Sehun to take.

“What the fuck?”

A few of his coworkers gave him looks, but didn’t say anything.

“Do me a favor and give this one to Jongin, would you? It’s extra spicy just how he likes it. I made it this morning. Give it to him before it gets cold!” Kai placed a second box on Sehun’s desk, two more lunches remaining in his hands. He winked at Sehun and gave him an obvious once over with a lip bite and everything before he turned and practically skipped to the office just past Jongin’s.

The CEO. That was the CEO’s office.

Sehun sat and thought back to the few days prior when Kai was in their bed, his hair an absolute mess as he answered a video call from his husband. The man on the other line couldn’t figure out how to turn his phone camera around, so all he heard was a deep voice threatening Kai with a punishment, which of course caused Kai to rush out with a giddy smile soon afterward.

Sehun thought he sounded familiar then, but he was only piecing it together just now.

He rushed away from his desk with both lunches and entered Jongin’s office without knocking. There was music playing from his computer.

“Your brother is here.”

“Yes, why do you think I’m playing this?”

If Sehun listened hard enough, he could hear incriminating sounds muffled through the walls. The music helped drown it out.

“Oh my god.”


End file.
